runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wise Old Discovery
competition has already ended. Rewards will be given 6/25/08. Maybe later. Only Me, NinjaDeath, Chiafriend12, and Emosworld can edit this. + Any participants. Credit for Sal's for the Ice Path image. Credit for Fegaxeyl for the format. Welcome to the Wise Old Discovery (WOD for short). This is RuneScape Fan Fiction's 4th (and maybe last category-based) Competition! Ever wondered who is the greatest article designer out there? Ever wanted to make the greatest article on the wiki? And ever wondered how to get the attention needed to make your article the greatest? Wonder no more! Sign up below and you're part of our wiki's 4th competition! All you have to do is to think of a new location for RuneScape, then write a great article about it, and link it to this page! From May 1 to The 10th of June you have a chance to enter an article, add to it, and touch up on it to make it the most likely to win! Then, a couple of days after the end of the competition, I, Stevenyean, will choose the winning article. Interested? Think you can win easily? Hold on, there's a lot of stuff you need to know! Rules *1.The more you put in, the more likely you are to win! Don't make a three-line article and say "I'm gonna win!" *2.Make sure your article has perfect spelling and grammar. If your article is filled with mistakes, i.e: "Te ic plase waz da gratest nvi evr nowudayz" its hardly likely to win the competition, is it? *3.Make sure it stays in with RuneScape's timeline - do you think "A city fires shooting computers in the 1st Age!" is going to get your article even looked at? Register If you want to take part and add an entry (only one per person, remember!) then please register below. *1.* Da bomba3talk2meSandy 01:45, 7 March 2008 (UTC) *2.* *3.* 20:21, 20 April 2008 (UTC) *4.* 02:20, 22 April 2008 (UTC) *5.*Fegaxeyl 15:39, 22 April 2008 (UTC) *6.* *7.* *8.* *9.* *10.* Article Entry If you've been registered above, then put a link to your article here. Note: Fill it in at the same spot! Example: If you registered at the top, then use the top. Take some time to sort out all the entries without deleting them) *1.*Agris *2.*Gelucia *3.*Avavia (Ugozima) *4.*Nao Minh Pih (Chiafriend12) *5.* *6.* *7.* *8.* *9.* *10.* (A link to your article and your name here) Tips You can add whatever you like to your article - pictures, text boxes, individual people/characters, whatever. It might be a good idea to group these under a single subcategory or a Page Box. Your article can be as long and branch in as many directions as you like, but remember that it must comply by the rules and should have very high quality. If you have added any other additional pages, I may or may not take those in when I'm judging (we'll see later). Winner Well, due to so little participants: Avavia 1st Place Gelucia 2nd Place Nao Minh Pih 3rd Place Awards *First Place *Second Place *Third Place Look up. Category:Competitions